dragonballfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Piccolo vs. Frost! Todas as apostas no Makankosappo!
|Imagem = 280px |Título Inglês = Piccolo vs Frost — Bet Everything on the Makankosappo! |Título Japonês = ピッコロＶＳフロスト　魔貫光殺砲にすべてをかけろ！ |Título Rōmaji = Pikkoro tai Furosuto　Makankōsappō ni Subete o Kakero! |Título Literal = |Série = |Saga = Saga Champa |Nº do Episódio (posição na saga) = 34 |Posição na saga =7 |Estreia no Japão = 6 de Março de 2016 |Estreia nos EUA = |Estreia no Brasil = |Episódio Anterior = Observe, 6º Universo! Este é o Super Saiyajin! Son Goku! |Episódio Posterior = Que a fúria seja sua força! A batalha de tudo ou nada de Vegeta! }} Sumário thumb|left|Beerus briga com Goku por ter perdido Enquanto a plateia reage à vitória inesperada de Frost contra Goku, Piccolo especula que Goku levou muitos golpes de Frost e sofreu algum tipo de dano cerebral. Bulma culpa Kuririn por não torcer o suficiente para Goku... embora mais cedo ela estava torcendo para Frost. Chichi sai correndo até onde Goku está, e fica aliviada ao ver que ele não está morto. Frost também checa para ver se Goku está bem. Goku cumprimenta Frost em sua vitória, e se pergunta que tipo de técnica Frost usou para derrotá-lo, mas Frost diz que nem ele sabe, pois foi algo que fez num momento de desespero. Frost diz que Goku o empurrou até seu limite, e a plateia aplaude pela boa luta. Com sua parte no torneio terminada, Goku quer aproveitar e assistir o resto das lutas. Mas Beerus não está satisfeito, dizendo que Goku poderia ter vencido se lutasse com seu poder máximo. Goku admite isso, dizendo que pensou erradamente que conseguiria como Super Saiyajin, e perdeu... mas definitivamente vencerá da próxima vez! Beerus diz que a "próxima vez" é irrelevante, mas Champa aparece, querendo ouvir mais Beerus se irritar. Não querendo dar essa satisfação a ele, Beerus segura sua raiva e diz que não importa se vencer ou perder, é como se joga o jogo. thumb|Piccolo vs. Frost Piccolo é o próximo a lutar com Frost, e ele pergunta a Goku se ele tem alguma chance de vitória. Goku rapidamente diz que ele não tem nenhuma chance, mas diz que Piccolo não deveria desistir da luta, pois ele pode cansar Frost o suficiente para quando Vegeta lutar com ele depois. Piccolo não fica feliz ao ouvir que tem que fazer isso. Ele pergunta a Frost se ele vai continuar em sua forma final. Será que ele não pode diminuir sua força um pouco? Frost diz a Piccolo que ele não tem mais força suficiente para matá-lo... embora ele ainda quer vencer. Enquanto a luta está começando, Vegeta pensa para si que Goku não teria perdido a consciência de ataques daquele calibre... deve ter algo a mais na história. Jaco pula até a plataforma e senta perto de Vegeta, dizendo que é mais fácil ver a luta dali. thumb|left|Piccolo cria vários clones A luta começa, e Piccolo começa a carregar um Makankosappo. Mas Frost imediatamente reconhece isso como uma poderosa técnica que leva muito tempo para carregar, e lança vários raios em Piccolo para interrompê-lo. Por um tempo Piccolo consegue desviar dos ataques de Frost enquanto continua a carregar o Makankosappo, mas finalmente é atingido na perna. Mesmo assim, a concentração de Piccolo é grande o suficiente que ele continua a carregar o ataque, embora pareça que ele não conseguirá mais desviar dos ataques de Frost. Mas neste ponto, Piccolo cria várias cópias de si mesmo. Champa insiste que isso é uma violação das regras e manda que o juiz desqualifique Piccolo, mas o juiz diz que esta é simplesmente uma técnica e não é contra as regras. Enquanto Champa acredita que como Deus da Destruição sua autoridade deve contar mais que o juiz, Beerus diz que numa competição esportiva, o juiz tem mais autoridade que um deus. thumb|Jaco declara que viu Frost trapacear Frost começa a destruir os clones de Piccolo, mas no fim Piccolo prende Frost com seu braço que se estende. Incapaz de se livrar, e com seus braços presos apontando pra baixo, Frost é incapaz de lançar mais raios de ki e Piccolo. Frost focou toda a sua atenção no ki de Piccolo que estava carregando, e se deixou aberto graças a esta armadilha. Agora parece que não há maneira de escapar do Makankosappo de Piccolo. Piccolo explica que é conhecido como o estrategista do Sétimo Universo, e que Frost perdeu porque não conhece o estilo de luta de Piccolo. Porém, assim que Piccolo vai lançar o ataque, ele começa a tremer e perder a consciência assim como Goku. Seu braço desenrola de Frost, e ele cai para a frente, lançando seu Makankosappo através do topo do domo da arena, que racha. Frost admite que teria perdido se o ataque o tivesse atingido, e Champa fica chocado que o ataque foi poderoso o suficiente para rachar o domo. Com Piccolo totalmente aberto, Frost o derruba. O juiz confirma que Piccolo desmaiou, e declara Frost o vencedor. Mas Jaco objeta! Ele diz ter visto Frost usando uma pequena arma parecida com uma agulha, e diz ao juiz que inspecione o braço de Frost. Champa acha isso ridículo, e Kyabe concorda, lembrando da vez que ele lutou junto com Frost para proteger as pessoas do planeta Mayonna de piratas do espaço. Não tem como um herói como Frost trapacear! Champa acusa Jaco de falar mentiras para desacreditar seu time, e ameaça destruí-lo se o juiz não encontrar nada. Beerus encoraja o juiz a checar bem... enquanto diz que ele não fará nada se Jaco for destruído. thumb|left|Frost após sua verdadeira natureza ser revelada De fato, o juiz encontra uma pequena agulha no braço direito de Frost. Frost diz que é parte de seu corpo, mas o juiz pode ver claramente que isso não é verdade. O juiz desqualifica Frost, e declara Piccolo o vencedor afinal de contas. Bulma nota que esta foi a primeira vez que Jaco pareceu legal. Kyabe fica devastado; por que alguém como Frost faria isso? Mas Vados explica que esta é a verdadeira natureza de Frost. Na realidade, os piratas espaciais que atacaram o planeta Mayonna eram uma organização secreta liderada pelo próprio Frost. O esquema de Frost é começar guerras que ele depois resolve, permitindo que ele compre a terra devastada pela guerra por preços baixos, e depois ganhe um grande lucro ao recriá-las. Goku nota que isso é similar ao que Freeza fazia. Parece que Frost simplesmente agia como um cara legal para esconder sua trapaça. Não importa em que universo, não tem como Freeza possa ser um cara legal! Piccolo admite que no fim, ele perdeu por ser enganado, e Frost sarcasticamente repete o que Piccolo disse: o Estrategista perdeu porque ele não conhece o tipo de luta de Frost. thumb|Vegeta enfrenta Frost Champa fica furioso, pois toda essa história é uma grande vergonha para ele. Ele pede para saber porque Vados recrutou alguém desse jeito para seu time, mas ela explica que Champa simplesmente lhe deu a tarefa de recrutar membros para a equipe, e apenas a instruiu a encontrar pessoas que "definitivamente" venceriam. Ele nunca disse a ela nada sobre investigar seu comportamento. Enquanto o juiz anuncia o começo da próxima luta, Champa jura destruir Frost, mas Vegeta interrompe. Não há necessidade de Frost ser desqualificado ou destruído. Ao invés disso, Vegeta jura derrotar Frost sozinho! O juiz diz que já que a perda de Piccolo foi apagada, Piccolo deve lutar na próxima luta, mas parece que Piccolo desiste da sua luta para dar seu lugar para Vegeta. Champa não fica satisfeito e ainda quer pessoalmente destruir Frost, mas Vados explica que isso só dá vantagem para eles: a violação de seu time será removida, e Piccolo desistiu de seu direito de lutar novamente. Convencido, Champa diz a Frost que se ele vencer esta próxima luta, ele perdoará Frost a humilhação que ele o causou. Frost diz a Vegeta que ele deve ser bem confiante para fazer tudo isso, mas Vegeta apenas responde que ele acha a voz de Frost irritante.